Nunca É Tarde
by Anis Seikatsu
Summary: Nunca é tarde para recomeçar; nunca é tarde para encontrar o verdadeiro amor; nunca é tarde demais... Para ser feliz. [NejiHina][SongFic][Atualizada].
1. Reencontro

_**Eu aqui...**_

Naruto não me pertence, isso não é novidade para ninguém :p... Sendo assim, essa Fic é apenas para entretenimento.

Esse é o primeiro capítulo, não pretendo demorar muito para postar o próximo... Já está começado. ;)

De novo NejiHina :3 **#AmoMuito**.

* * *

_**Sinopse:** Nunca é tarde para recomeçar; nunca é tarde para encontrar o verdadeiro amor; nunca é tarde demais... Para ser feliz._

_[NejiHina][Fanfic]._

* * *

**_Capítulo 1_**

**_._**

**_Nunca é tarde_**

**_._**

**_._**

Hyuuga Hinata tem 19 anos, é filha e herdeira de Hyuuga Hiashi, um homem muito importante e prestigiado em todo o Japão e também em vários países do mundo por ser dono de uma grande e importante multinacional.  
A jovem Hyuuga perdera a mãe quando ainda era muito nova e por isso eram poucas as lembranças que tinha da mesma. Hinata tem uma irmã mais nova, chamada Hanabi. Ela morara toda a vida na mansão Hyuuga junto com o pai e a irmã e dedicara muito tempo e esforço para estudar e alcançar o potencial e o respeito exigido pelo pai, para que futuramente pudesse assumir a liderança das empresas Hyuuga's. Fazia menos de dois meses que se mudara da mansão para um apartamento mais afastado do centro de Tóquio, tivera que se mudar para ficar mais próxima da faculdade, e assim poder se dedicar melhor aos estudos.  
Hinata namorava Uzumaki Naruto, seu amor de infância que depois de muito tempo reconhecera seu amor e já estavam namorando há quase um ano... Era pouco tempo, mas para Hinata era mais do que tempo suficiente para seu amor e admiração crescer pelo amado. A Hyuuga se considerava muito feliz, e era muito agradecida por tudo o que tinha... Apesar de gostar de ter uma vida modesta e às vezes desejar ser uma garota comum para que assim pudesse fazer o que quisesse sem ser sempre reconhecida por todos, ela não podia reclamar por ter nascido numa família nobre. Sua educação havia sido excelente e apesar de Hiashi ser um homem rígido e pouco afetivo em relação às filhas, Hinata reconhecia o pouco sentimento que o pai demonstrava e já havia se acostumado com seu jeito distante.

.

Era noite de sábado e Hinata estava em seu apartamento se arrumando para sair com o namorado, ela estava bem cansada da correria da semana e preferia ficar em seu apartamento ou no dele, como sempre faziam, mas eram poucas às vezes que saíam para um lugar diferente e não podia deixar essa oportunidade passar, pois apesar de gostar de lugares menos agitados e sempre não se incomodar de ficar no apartamento, já começava a sentir vontade de fazer algo novo, sair para outro lugar, mas nunca surgia a oportunidade pois ela e Naruto estavam sempre ocupados, na verdade ela estava vendo muito pouco o namorado ultimamente, já fazia mais de uma semana desde a última vez, pois na última semana o Uzumaki não pudera vir vê-la, por causa de um compromisso, e agora que o namorado a convidara não podia recusar...Primeiro porque sabia que seu relacionamento era muito importante e devia cuidar, e segundo porque não queria decepcionar o namorado que com certeza fizera um grande esforço para conseguir tempo para estar com ela, pois sempre estava ocupado com os negócios da empresa do pai.  
A Hyuuga estava quase pronta quando o telefone tocou.  
Hinata pensou ser o porteiro do apartamento lhe avisando que Naruto havia chegado e não pode conter o sorriso ao pensar que o namorado estava adiantado, ele sempre se atrasava afinal... A Hyuuga sentiu o coração palpitar de uma maneira descontrolada e o frio na barriga se fazer presente ao pensar em ver o amado, já estava mais que ansiosa, sentia muitas saudades, o Uzumaki era uma das poucas pessoas que a Hyuuga convivia ultimamente, pois os compromissos na empresa e a dedicação na faculdade não lhe possibilitava manter um círculo de amizade muito grande, pois nunca tinha tempo para nada, e todas as garotas que conhecia gostavam muito de sair e se divertir, uma coisa que Hinata não tinha tempo e também não gostava, então as garotas não se aproximavam... Suas únicas amigas eram a irmã Hanabi, e Mitsashi Tenten, uma antiga colega de classe que acabara se tornando sua melhor amiga. Hinata também não pudera ver as duas na última semana.  
A Hyuuga sentiu o frio na barriga aumentar à medida que se aproximava do telefone, para logo um desapontamento tomar seu lugar ao ver que não era o porteiro e sim o número da empresa. Hinata não via a hora de terminar seus estudos e assumir a empresa para finalmente poder voltar a ter mais tempo para si.

_"Tomara que não seja nada urgente"_\- pensava ela, se lembrando que tinha um compromisso com Naruto.

-_ Alô?_ \- Disse ela ansiosa.  
\- _Srta. Hyuuga?_ \- Disse a recepcionista da empresa.  
-_ Sim, sou eu._  
\- _Srta. Hyuuga, o senhor Hiashi mandou lembra-la que chegue mais cedo segunda-feira e que vá direto para a sala de reuniões. Onde ele coroará o novo presidente da empresa._  
\- _Mas... Mas já? Desde quando otousan..._  
\- _Há duas semanas o senhor Hiashi notificou oficialmente que anunciaria o novo presidente nesta segunda. A senhorita não sabia?_  
\- _Não. Mas obrigada pelo recado, segunda chegarei mais cedo._  
\- _Ok. Obrigada, tenha uma boa noite._

Hinata se perdeu em pensamentos, ela ainda não havia terminado sua graduação, ainda não estava preparada o suficiente, o que seu pai estava querendo? Ela era a próxima sucessora para a presidência da empresa, isso todos sabiam... Mas porque seu pai não a avisou antes? Ela nem saberia o que falar quando ele a coroasse, nem havia preparado nada...

A Hyuuga sentiu um grande nervosismo se apoderar de seu corpo e seu coração bater forte. Ela precisava urgentemente falar com alguém, pedir conselhos, ou apenas, desabafar.

_"Ainda bem que o Naruto-kun vai vir hoje, ele pode me dar uns conselhos"_\- pensou ela aliviada.

Mal acabou de pensar e o telefone tocou novamente, olhou no visor e constatou ser o número de Naruto. Sentiu um aperto no peito, ele nunca a ligava com seu celular quando já estava na portaria do prédio, era sempre o porteiro, todas as vezes que ele lhe ligava com seu número assim em cima da hora era por que...  
A Hyuuga engoliu o nó que se formava na garganta e sem mais delongas atendeu ao telefone, com a voz mais normal possível.

\- _Boa noite, Naruto-kun._  
\- _Não tão boa Hina._ \- Disse Naruto com uma voz séria.

A Hyuuga sentiu o estômago contorcer... Seu sexto sentido já lhe dizia que ele desmarcaria o encontro e seus olhos começaram a nublar.

\- O-o que aconteceu?.

\- _Hina, meu amor, você vai ter que me perdoar, mas surgiu um imprevisto na empresa e terei de ficar até mais tarde. Podemos marcar para outro dia?_  
\- _Que dia?_ \- Disse séria.  
\- _Eu ainda não sei, vou ver aqui e amanhã te telefono, pode ser?... Não fique brava comigo, tente entender..._  
-_E-eu entendo... O que aconteceu na empresa?_  
\- _Nada que você tenha que se preocupar, amanhã já estará tudo resolvido._

Hinata sentiu o estômago embrulhar, já não estava conseguindo segurar o choro, fazia quase duas semanas que eles não se viam, estava com tanta saudade, e logo hoje que estava com tantas expectativas para encontrá-lo... Além do mais, algo lhe dizia que ele estava mentindo...

\- _Tudo bem, amanhã nos falamos..._ \- Disse o mais normal possível.  
\- _Como você está? Novidades?_  
\- _Naruto-kun, não quero tomar seu tempo, você está ocupado... E eu também vou aproveitar para resolver umas coisas aqui... Beijos, tchau._

Nem esperou o Uzumaki responder e desligou o telefone já sentindo as pernas tremerem e grossas lágrimas escorrerem dos olhos, a Hyuuga correu para o quarto jogou o corpo pesado na cama, agarrou um travesseiro e desabou em lágrimas... Naruto parecia nem se importar em ficar longe dela, ela conhecia tantos garotos que se preciso fosse brigavam com todos para estar perto da namorada, já Naruto parecia dar graças a Deus quando algo acontecia... Mas a Hyuuga não ia cair nessa de novo, todas às vezes era a mesma coisa. Ela amava Naruto e sempre tentava entendê-lo, mas não podia ignorar o que seu coração estava sentindo, e ele lhe dizia que o Uzumaki não a amava mais.  
Hinata se sentia um trapo ao pensar nisso, ela fazia de tudo por ele, sempre o amou, como ele pode a tratar desse jeito? O que ela estava fazendo de errado? Porque ele fazia isso com ela? Porque ainda estava com ela se não a amava? Porque a chamava de amor se suas atitudes nem de longe demonstravam isso? Que espécie de amor era esse?  
A Hyuuga sentia o coração destruído, ela sentia que havia algo errado, de uns tempos para cá Naruto já não era o mesmo, e toda essa distância a estava deixando ainda mais angustiada... Ela queria vê-lo, conversar com ele e se livrar daquela sensação incômoda, sentir que estava tudo bem... Mas mais uma vez o Uzumaki usara a desculpa do trabalho.

_"Talvez ele queira terminar e não sabe como, por isso decidiu dar um tempo"_ \- pensou a Hyuuga já sentindo uma ânsia de vômito lhe invadir, era como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago... Ficou ainda mais triste ao constatar que Naruto nem sequer retornou a ligação, ela nunca falara assim com ele, nunca desligara na cara dele, mas dessa vez não aguentou... Estava com um misto de raiva, tristeza e desapontamento, se esperasse mais um segundo, perderia o controle, cobraria explicações em meio a lágrimas e soluços, diria que ele estava mentindo... E não era isso que ela queria... E no fim, ele nem se importou com a atitude dela, nem se preocupou. Devia estar até feliz por ter sido poupado do fardo de conversar com ela e fingir-se interessado.

Hinata chorou mais um pouco até se lembrar da reunião da empresa. Sua vontade era de chorar a noite toda, e passar a semana seguinte toda na cama, mas sabia que isso não seria possível, então já que teria que aparecer na reunião na manhã de segunda-feira era melhor estar preparada, senão sua vida estaria ainda pior, aguentando o desprezo de seu pai. Ela não sabia por que, mas já que seu pai havia decidido passar a presidência para ela agora, não o desapontaria.  
Hinata decidiu que faria tudo o que tinha para fazer naquela mesma noite, assim estaria livre no dia seguinte, e também se distrairia um pouco.  
A Hyuuga começou a preparar relatórios, fazer pesquisas e quando se deu conta já havia se passado quase a noite toda, ela havia preparado relatórios sobre a situação da empresa em vários setores e também um pequeno discurso de como se esforçaria e daria o seu melhor para a empresa continuar crescendo.  
Quando acabou já eram três e meia da manhã... Hinata foi para cozinha, preparou algo para comer e logo após de se alimentar foi tomar banho, refletindo sobre sua vida. Pensava que talvez tivesse sido um pouco incompreensiva com Naruto, sabia que o meio empresarial não era fácil, e começava a se preocupar se o loiro estaria zangado com ela. Logo após o banho viu que já eram quase cinco da manhã e não conseguindo mais aguentar, caiu na cama só acordando no outro dia quase às uma da tarde com seu estômago doendo... A Hyuuga tomou um banho e preparou o almoço e passou praticamente toda a tarde ao lado do telefone esperando certo loiro ligar, quando ele ligasse ela lhe pediria desculpas pela grosseria do dia anterior, por não tê-lo compreendido... Mas as horas passaram e o telefone não tocou deixando a Hyuuga ainda pior, pois ele havia dito que ligaria para marcar um novo encontro, e mesmo que estivesse chateado com ela, a culpa era dele, ele devia entendê-la também. Hinata sentiu as lágrimas caírem e a decepção lhe invadir, ela não sabia o que fazer, mas não ligaria para Naruto, não iria incomoda-lo, já que ele não queria falar com ela... A Hyuuga foi para o quarto e pensou na vida em meio a lágrimas durante algumas horas, até que, vencida pelo cansaço, dormiu... Quando acordou já era mais de três da manhã e não tinha mais sono, ela também sabia que tinha que estar às seis da manhã na empresa (que era a hora que seu pai chegava) então nem compensava tentar dormir, pois teria que acordar às cinco e corria o risco de perder hora, sentiu seu estômago roncar e foi preparar algo para comer.

Preparou um chá e algumas panquecas e comeu lentamente, se preparando para o dia cheio que teria.  
Já eram quatro e vinte da manhã quando ela rumou para o banheiro, enchendo a banheira e colocando alguns sais de banho para relaxar, olhou no espelho notando as olheiras e o inchaço pelo choro, lembrou-se que Tenten uma vez lhe ensinara que colocar compressas de camomila nos olhos ajudava a tirar as olheiras, lembrou também que a amiga lhe disse para colocar o chá em uma fôrma de gelo e colocá-lo no frízer, assim quando acordasse de manhã sem tempo para fazer uma boa maquiagem, poderia usar esse truque para desinchar os olhos enquanto minimizava as olheiras. Hinata teria tempo para fazer a maquiagem, mas duvidava muito que sua maquiagem leve disfarçaria aquilo, então resolveu usar o truque da amiga para ver se funcionava, ainda bem que havia feito o gelo com o chá, pensava. Deitou-se na banheira e com uma das mãos apertava o gelo em volta dos olhos enquanto pensava no que aconteceria na empresa...  
Um tempo depois saiu da banheira notando que realmente seus olhos estavam bem melhores, se surpreendendo com a eficácia daquele simples procedimento... Depois de se arrumar, pegou suas pastas e dirigiu para a empresa se sentindo orgulhosa por ter conseguido fazer os relatórios, mesmo que em cima da hora, seu pai não poderia reclamar.

Chegou na empresa faltando vinte minutos para as seis, e rumou direito para a sala de reuniões.  
Ao abrir a porta deparou-se com um homem de longos cabelos castanhos que observava a janela imóvel, provavelmente era um Hyuuga, pois muitos homens do clã usavam o cabelo assim, pensava a Hyuuga se surpreendendo que assim como ela, alguém havia chegado cedo.  
Assim que fechou a porta e começou a caminhar em direção à grande mesa no centro da sala, o tal homem se virou a encarando, deixando uma Hinata totalmente paralisada.

\- _Ne-Neji-niisan?!_ -Disse num misto de pergunta e afirmação.  
\- _Ohayou Hinata-Sama... A quanto tempo._ \- Disse Neji com seriedade.

Hinata sentiu sua face queimar... Desde quando Neji tinha crescido tanto? E aqueles ombros largos e braços fortes que a camisa não se preocupava em esconder? E aquela voz? Desde quando ficou tão... Linda? E... Desde quando ela o olhava assim! Repreendeu-se mentalmente, já muito encabulada mirando o chão, Neji estava realmente lindo, já era um homem... Ela não sabia o que fazer, já fazia tanto tempo que não o via.

\- _Não vai me cumprimentar Hinata-Sama?_ \- Disse Neji num tom sério e sexy ao mesmo tempo, estendendo a mão na direção da prima enquanto a encarava tentando encontrar os olhos que miravam o chão. Ela era a mesma de sempre, Neji notou com certa felicidade.

**.**

**.**

_**Continua~**_

* * *

_Será que devo continuar e postar um novo capítulo, ou devo excluir 'isso'? Estou em dúvida, não gostei muito... Vou deixar que vocês decidam..._

_Mas desde já obrigada por lerem..._

_Beijos da Anis *-*_

_**Reviews?**_


	2. Lembranças

Desculpem a demora

Está aí o segundo capítulo.

* * *

**_Capítulo 2_**

**_._**

**_Lembranças_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Você ficou em mim dentro de minha alma_**

**_Feito uma tempestade que nunca se acalma_**

**_Amor que me pegou de um jeito inesperado_**

**_._**

Hinata deu uma olhada rápida para Neji, antes de estender a mão ao encontro da dele tentando disfarçar o nervosismo que corria por suas veias.

Não sabia por que, mas estava se sentindo estranha. Era estranho encontrar o primo depois de tanto tempo.

Suas mãos se encontraram... Lembranças...

.

\- _Cla-ro que sim nii-san... Quanto tempo mesmo... Co-mo foi sua via-gem?_ – Perguntou com um sorriso, o encarando timidamente.

.

Neji apenas observou a mão dela enquanto dava um leve aperto tentando matar a saudade com aquele simples ato, antes de olha-la nos olhos e virar-se de costas voltando para a janela como se ela nada tivesse lhe perguntado.

Hinata sentiu uma pontada de tristeza lhe atingir ao notar que o primo não queria falar do assunto. Lembrava-se que ele havia entrado naquele avião sem ao menos olhar para trás, sem ao menos lhe dar explicações. Lembrava-se do pai lhe dizendo que ele simplesmente havia cansado daquela cidade e daquelas pessoas, que era jovem e que queria novas aventuras e aprendizados, que aquela cidade não oferecia o que ele buscava... Lembrava-se dos dias que pareciam não passar, da saudade da companhia do primo, que sempre fora seu melhor amigo. Lembra-se do orgulho ferido, por ter sido deixada sem ao menos um "adeus".

Por um momento sentiu raiva do primo, nunca engoliu a explicação de seu pai, Neji por mais que parecesse nunca fora frio e egoísta, ela o conhecia muito bem... Ao menos ela pensava conhece-lo, mas agora talvez desse razão a seu pai. Neji não se importava, havia ido atrás de sua própria vida e ninguém tinha nada com isso.

Ao pensar que ela desejou que ele voltasse, apenas para ter um refúgio de novo, um amigo... Apenas para ter explicações.

.

\- _Do que se trata esse encontro? Hiashi–Sama parecia ter urgência._ – Quebrou o silencio, fugindo do assunto.

.

Hinata acordou de seus pensamentos, olhando para as costas do primo com um misto de tristeza e indignação.

.

\- _Otou-san me elegerá a nova presidente. Não sei seus planos para o futuro._ – Disse num fio de voz.

.

Neji não pode deixar de sentir um pesar ao imaginar o que aconteceria naquela reunião.

.

\- _Ora, vejo que já mataram a saudade._ \- Disse Hiashi enquanto fechava a porta.

\- _Otou-san, não me disse que Neji-san estava para retornar._ – Disse Hinata com ar de dúvida.

.

Neji apenas observou a maneira que a prima havia se dirigido a ele... Ela estava magoada, ele sabia.

.

\- _Foi uma decisão de última hora Hinata. Afinal, como foi de viagem Neji, já está acomodado?_ – Hiashi continuou.

\- _Correu tudo bem... Está tudo em ordem._ – Respondeu seriamente.

\- _Bem, vamos nos sentar enquanto esperamos os outros._

_._

Assim que todos chegaram Hiashi voltou a se pronunciar.

.

\- _Comecemos a reunião. Creio que todos sabem o motivo de estarmos aqui. Aproveitando a situação quero vos apresentar meu sobrinho Hyuuga Neji que acaba de chegar de viagem._ – Todos acenaram a cabeça para Neji. – _Quero vos informar que a decisão de eleger um novo presidente vem sendo tomada há alguns meses e enfim decidi que já é hora de passar para a frente esse cargo e dedicar mais tempo a minha vida pessoal. Hinata? Preparou algo para essa reunião?_

\- _Hai! Eu fiz um relatório completo da empresa, também esclarecendo suas metas a curto e longo prazo e ainda algumas propostas de melhorias e projetos._

\- _Muito bem. Bem... Chega de enrrolação! Eu Hyuuga Hiashi gostaria de anunciar oficialmente meu sobrinho Hyuuga Neji como o novo presidente da multinacional Hyuuga's._ – Anunciou deixando todos atônitos.

.

Todos os olhares caíram sob Hinata que se segurava para não sair correndo dali.

.

\- _Sei que é um pouco confuso, mas Neji passou longos quatro anos estudando na Europa com muita dedicação, por isso creio ser a melhor escolha. Minha filha tem feito um ótimo trabalho ao meu lado, sei que continuará seu ótimo trabalho ao lado de Neji. Hinata, passe todos os relatórios que fez para Neji e não se esqueça de lhe apresentar toda a empresa e se certificar de que está bem acomodado, não só aqui, mas também num bom hotel, minha secretária reservou um apartamento no seu prédio para ele, não se esqueça de checar com ela qual o número do apartamento dele... Alguma dúvida?_ – Olhou para todos.

\- _Hiashi-Sama, creio que poderei pensar a respeito, afinal, deixei muitas coisas pendentes na Europa._ – Disse Neji, tentando acabar com aquela palhaçada e voltar a sua vida habitual.

\- _Neji, creio que se lembre do acordo entre mim e seu pai, você não poderá recusar, ou abrirá mão do maior desejo dele?_ – Disse frio – _Reunião encerrada_ – Falou enquanto se levantava, deixando a sala, sendo seguido pelos executivos.

.

Hinata ajeitava suas pastas rapidamente querendo sumir dali o mais rápido possível, como seu pai podia? As lágrimas já queriam cair, suas mãos tremiam.

.

-_ Hiashi-Sama não havia me dito nada, senão não teria voltado Hinata-Sama._

\- _Porque se importa?_ – Disse ela já abalada engolindo o nó em sua garganta. – _Você não me deve explicações, nunca deveu_ – Disse lhe entregando as pastas fazendo um enorme barulho com a cadeira ao empurrá-la com brusquidão. – _A secretária poderá ajuda-lo no que precisar._ – Saiu da sala.

.

Neji apenas continuou da mesma maneira que estava... Muitos pensamentos...

.

Enquanto isso Hinata saía da empresa às pressas quase atropelando todos que via pela frente.

Dirigiu correndo, se segurando para não chorar e causar um acidente, chegou a seu apartamento indo direto para a cama. Sua vida se resumia em chorar? Perguntava-se ela.

Não se importava, tudo parecia não ter sentido, porque alguém que parecia ter tudo, se sentia tão infeliz? Por que na verdade não tinha nada, constatou chorosa, enquanto se afundava em lágrimas.

...

Neji conversou com a secretária, pegou as informações necessárias e um tempo depois saiu da empresa... Precisava se estabilizar.

Já passava do horário do almoço quando seguiu para o endereço indicado, se deparando com um enorme prédio, simples, mas sofisticado e também muito seguro.

Pediu para um dos seguranças lhe ajudar a subir com as malas. Ele sabia que o apartamento já estava mobilhado, não precisaria se preocupar. Ao chegar ao apartamento, observou um pouco o ambiente, antes de levar as malas a seu quarto e começar a desfazê-las organizando suas coisas da maneira que sempre gostara, não conseguia deixar de pensar na prima, lembrava-se que Hiashi havia dito que seu apartamento seria no mesmo prédio da mesma.

Depois de arrumar tudo, e deitar-se um pouco para espairecer. Decidiu encontrar um lugar onde pudesse jantar, afinal já era noite, o dia havia sido cansativo.

Foi até um restaurante que havia ali perto, perguntando ao garçom se poderia lhe preparar um prato para comer em casa. Minutos depois voltava com duas sacolas na mão, já ia entrar no elevador quando parou e voltou até a atendente que se encontrava pendurada ao telefone.

.

\- _Boa noite._ – Disse sério.

.

A moça quase se engasgara enquanto desligava o telefone e o olhava assustada tentando pronunciar um "pois não senhor".

.

\- _Poderia me informar o número do apartamento de Hyuuga Hinata?_ – Disse impaciente.

.

A moça respondeu um quase inaudível "claro" enquanto se embaralhava ao buscar a informação no computador.

.

\- _A Sta. Hyuuga fica no AP 507 senhor._ – Finalmente a voz saíra.

.

Neji soltou um som pela garganta enquanto balançou a cabeça e seguiu para o elevador, não deixando de ser seguido pelos olhos da recepcionista. Céus, da onde havia saído aquele homem, pensava ela ainda nervosa.

.

Hinata havia saído do banho e pensava no que iria comer. Seu rádio tocava canções que lhe traziam lembranças boas, ao mesmo tempo em que nostalgicas.

Nem sabia mais se Naruto a ligaria... Estava tão perdida. Definitivamente não queria aparecer na empresa no dia seguinte, mas sabia que não adiantaria continuar fugindo, depois de horas de choro havia decidido erguer a cabeça e era isso que faria.

Estava perdida em pensamentos quando ouviu a campainha tocar, seria Tenten? Levantou-se e olhou no olho de vidro, seus olhos se arregalaram, ela se escondeu atrás da parede tentando acalmar o nervosismo enquanto decidia se abriria ou não. Oras, não dava para fingir que não estava em casa, o rádio a denunciava. Antes de pensar de novo abriu a porta.

.

\- _Neji_ -... – Não pronunciou o sufixo.

* * *

_**~Continua~**_


	3. Mais perto

_Eu aqui de novo. __Estou inspirada rsrs..._

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

**_No capítulo anterior..._**

**_._**

Antes de pensar de novo abriu a porta.

.

\- _Neji_ -... – Não pronunciou o sufixo.

* * *

_**Capítulo 3**_

**_._**

**_Mais perto_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**Teu nome é um grito preso na garganta**_  
_**Te vendo acompanhada parecendo santa**_  
_**E eu querendo ser quem está do seu lado**_

_**.**_

_\- Hinata-Sama... __Aceita jantar comigo? Se não for incomodar..._ – Ergueu as duas sacolas em sua mão esquerda.

.

Hinata não pode disfarçar o olhar que dúvida em sua face.

.

\- _Precisamos conversar... Negócios_ – Continuou ele ao notar o estranhamento da prima.

\- _Entre._ – Disse ela abrindo espaço para ele passar.

\- _Com licença._ \- Pediu, recebendo um aceno de cabeça da prima.

.

Hinata foi andando em direção à sala sendo seguida por Neji.

.

\- _Fique a vontade... Eu já volto._ – Disse se retirando.

.

Neji ficou observando enquanto ela ia em direção ao corredor e entrava em um dos quartos. Estava de pijama, já se preparava para dormir? Perguntava-se ele.

.

\- _Desculpe a demora. - _Sentou-se_ \- O que quer conversar?_

.

Ela havia trocado de roupa.

.

\- _Gostaria que me informasse melhor como anda a empresa, e que me explicasse com detalhes as metas e projetos que escreveu no relatório. Se não for incomodar._

_\- Tudo bem..._

.

Hinata explicou seu relatório e deixou Neji a par de tudo que havia ocorrido na empresa nos últimos anos. Neji apenas escutava e às vezes expressava dúvidas ou olhares pensativos, seria complicado assumir a presidência de uma empresa em que tão pouco se conhece. Hinata o ajudaria e muito, na verdade a presidente deveria ser ela, afinal era ela quem sabia de tudo o que acontecia lá... Ele não tentaria entender Hiashi.

.

\- _Eu também fui pe-ga de sur-pre-sa. Otou-san não me avisou que de-deixaria a presi-dência..._ – Disse tentando evitar dizer que muito menos sabia que Neji seria o escolhido.

\- _..._ – Neji nada disse, apenas a observava.

.

O estomago de Hinata fez um barulho tirando Neji de seus pensamentos e a deixando totalmente encabulada.

.

\- _Como havia dito... Eu trouxe comida... Se quiser._

\- _Tudo bem._

.

Os dois foram para a cozinha, Hinata pediu para Neji se sentar enquanto pegava os pratos e preparava um suco.

Comiam em silêncio. Neji havia terminado primeiro e observava a prima terminar sua refeição quando o telefone tocou...

Hinata arregalou os olhos na direção de Neji enquanto engolia a comida e corria para o telefone. Por Deus, havia se esquecido de Naruto, será que era ele?

Neji apenas observou a euforia da prima, antes de se levantar da mesa e seguir para a sala encontrando a mesma em pé ao lado da mesinha de telefone, com o mesmo no ouvido.

.

_\- Está tudo bem sim, e com você?_

...

_\- Sim, o dia foi normal, não ocorreu nada demais. _– Silêncio... –_ Na... Na verdade aconteceram algumas coisas, mas não queria falar por telefone... Você virá me ver hoje?_

...

\- _Dormir aqui?_ – Hinata havia ficado vermelha.

.

Neji apenas escutava tudo em silêncio, havia perdido muita coisa.

.

\- _Mas... Nós já conversamos sobre isso... Lembra?..._ – Os ouvidos de Neji esticaram-se – _Eu... eu sei que faz um ano... Sim, faz dias que não nos vemos mas... Nós já conversamos, você sabe... Eu..._

.

Neji sentia-se incomodado, Hinata era a mesma garota de sempre. Ainda não sabia dizer não, e isso o incomodava.

.

\- I_sso não é necessário... Apenas.. Venha me ver... Nós podemos sair, passear... Depois você me deixa em casa..._

...

\- _Mas Naruto-kun... Foi a mesma coisa ontem._ – O coração de Neji gelou. – _O que tem de tão importante na empresa? ... Po-poderia ser apenas uma hora, não... Pre-ci-sa-va ser a noite toda..._ – Naruto? Naruto era o tal namorado de Hinata?... – _Amanhã? Buate?! Mas Sasuke-san não está de viagem? ... __Tu-tudo bem então...Boa noite... Eu... Eu também._

_._

E colocou o telefone no gancho sem ouvir mais nada, seus olhos marejados, de novo a mesma história. O que ele queria? Queria dormir com ela, pra quê, se nem ao menos se importava. Hinata lutava contra, mas às vezes pensava que Naruto queria apenas se deitar com ela, nada mais. Isso lhe doía o coração, mas porque ele se tornava tão frio todas as vezes em que dizia não? Muitas dúvidas invadiam sua mente.

.

\- _Nii-san... Eu... Estou com sono... Se importa?_ – Nem se importou com o sufixo. Afinal, não importava, Neji sempre seria Neji para ela.

\- _Naruto? Você está namorando o Uzumaki?_ – Perguntou ignorando o pedido dela.

-_ Sim, já faz quase um ano... Porque?_

\- _Nada demais... Como ele está... Se lembra de mim?_

\- _Hun... Está bem..._ – Disse cabisbaixa – _Não sei, desde que se mudou ele não falou muito de você, mas deve se lembrar... Nós estudávamos juntos..._

_._

Neji se calou.

.

\- _Algum problema?_

\- _Não quero me intrometer Hinata-Sama, mas acho que não deveria continuar num relacionamento que não lhe faz bem..._

_._

Hinata arregalou os olhos... Como assim não queria se intrometer sendo tão direto daquele jeito?

_._

\- _Neji-nii-san... __Eu sei, mas... Eu estou bem, Naruto-kun é meu melhor amigo, apenas anda um pouco afastado ultimamente... Mas... Eu sei que ele me ama._ – Disse ficando vermelha... Neji apenas a encarava. Melhor amigo... Uzumaki... – _Ele, era diferente no início... _\- Disse ela num sussuro quase inaudível.

_\- Diferente?_ – Disse sério.

\- _Antes de namorarmos e no início do namoro ele... Ele era diferente... Agora... Não sei nii-san... Acho que a culpa é minha... Eu... Não o compreendo, talvez devesse-_

\- _Não seja tola Hinata-Sama!_ – Neji a cortou – _Se ele a amasse se esforçaria para cuidar de você e desse relacionamento. A culpa não é sua se ele nem ao menos vem te ver... _\- Neji havia falado demais, não deveria se intrometer...

.

Hinata ficou envergonhada, Neji havia prestado atenção em sua conversa ao telefone...

.

\- _Nii-san, obrigada por tudo, mas... Amanhã temos que acordar cedo..._

\- _Claro Hinata-Sama... Desculpe. - Disse se levantando._

_._

Hinata deu um pequeno sorriso e o acompanhou até a porta.

Neji deu um aceno com a cabeça e saiu em direção a seu apartamento...

Hinata trancou a porta e seguiu para o quarto, colocando novamente o pijama, refletindo sobre tudo o que acontecera. Em apenas um dia aconteceram tantas coisas...

Era estranho ter Neji de volta, mas ao mesmo tempo estava se sentindo diferente, aquela proteção que o primo sempre teve por ela, ela podia sentir ainda e... Ela reprimiu os pesamentos seguintes. Sabia apenas que não conseguia ficar brigada com ele. Já havia lhe perdoado por tudo, mais cedo ou mais tarde descobriria seus motivos... Voltariam a ser como antes... Sentiu certa emoção ao pensar isso.

...

Neji entrou no apartamento cheio de pensamentos povoando sua mente. Não era só o que sentia perto da prima, ou da amizade que felizmente parecia não ter morrido... Mas sim do namorado dela, Uzumaki Naruto, Neji ainda não acreditava.

A cabeça cheia de dúvidas, cheia de planos...

* * *

Eram seis da manhã quando Neji adentrou pelas portas da empresa com sua postura altiva. Era impossível não chamar a atenção por onde passasse, afinal, havia se tornado o novo presidente e todos queriam de alguma forma se aproximar.

Ignorou os olhares curiosos de todos entrando no elevador e indo direto para sua sala, sem ao menos perguntar à secretária se havia novidades. Esperaria que Hinata chegasse para lhe auxiliar com tudo, ela era sua assistente afinal.

Sentou-se em sua mesa, avaliando os papeis que havia deixado ali no dia anterior, haviam tantas coisas a serem feitas, as propostas de Hinata eram perfeitas para as diversas situações em que a empresa estava.

Hinata adentrou a sala tirando-o de sua análise.

.

\- _Ohayou Neji-Sama._ \- Ela não sabia como deveria chamá-lo ao vê-lo sentado naquela cadeira.

\- _Ohayou Hinata-Sama... Não é necessário tanta formalidade._ \- Falou sério.

\- _Digo o mesmo Neji-san... Gostaria que me chamasse apenas de Hinata._

_\- Hun, não é tão simples... Costumes são costumes... Ainda assim, somos da mesma família, e você sabe das cordialidades._

_\- Não são necessárias para mim... Não sou como otou-san._

_._

Neji nada disse, apenas voltou seus olhos para os papéis antes de pedir que Hinata lhe apresentasse a empresa, pois ainda não tinha conhecido a mesma.

Hinata o levou a todos os departamentos, lhe apresentou pessoalmente aos diretores e explicou como funcionava cada aréa. Os diretores se apressaram para falarem das novidades e metas dos departamentos.

A manhã havia passado rapidamente e já era hora do almoço. Hinata organizava uns papeis em uma pasta, enquanto pensava onde iria almoçar, não queria ir para longe pois havia muitas coisas na empresa para serem feitas e queria aproveitar o horário de almoço para não ter que ficar até mais tarde.

.

\- _Não vai almoçar Hinata-Sama?_ \- Perguntou Neji enquanto fechava uma pasta e levantava-se de sua cadeira.

\- _Hai! Só vou terminar de guardar esses papeis._

\- _Hun -_ Neji aproximou-se da mesa dela enquando retitava o celular do bolso e checava alguma coisa.

\- _Você já está indo? -_ Olhou-o intorrogativa quando notou que ele estava parado ao lado de sua mesa.

\- _Gostaria de ir comigo?_ \- Falou percebendo que não a havia convidado.

.

Hinata assentiu, já colocando a pasta de lado e pegando sua bolsa.

.

\- _Aonde vai almoçar Neji-san?_

\- _Na verdade queria que me indicasse um lugar, estou um pouco desatualizado._

\- _Hai... Eu sempre vou naquele ao lado do centro... Não é muito movimentado e também não é longe daqui... Além da ótima comida... Eu não queria demorar para voltar, se não for se incomodar._

\- _Certo... Vai trabalhar no horário de almoço?_

\- _É que tem muitas coisas para fazer na empresa e não poderei ficar até tarde hoje._

_\- Hun, sendo assim também usarei o tempo do almoço, também tenho muitas coisas para fazer._

_._

Chegaram ao restaurante, sentaram-se e pediram suas refeições. Hinata checava seu celular enquanto Neji observava o ambiente.

.

\- _Você vai na comemoração hoje à noite?_

\- _A de Sasuke? _\- Ela assentiu. -_ Tenten e Lee me convidaram, mas disse que estou muito ocupado e que pensaria. Você irá?_

\- _Hai, Naruto-kun me convidou... Sasuke-san está muito feliz com a nova conquista, Naruto-kun não deixaria de participar desse momento... Eu também preferia ficar em casa, mas todos estarão lá. Ino me ligou hoje praticamente me obrigando a ir. - _Disse com um sorriso.

.

Neji apenas ficou pensativo, o garçom trouxe o pedido e eles comeram em silêncio, antes de Neji pagar a conta e se retirarem.

Hinata observava o primo dirigir, ele era um bom motorista, respeitava as leis de transito a deixando tranquila, diferentemente de Naruto que corria tanto, ultrapassava tantos pares e virava as ruas tão bruscamente que quase a matava do coração e também de medo, imaginando a vergonha que passaria caso a polícia os parasse. Ele era um aventureiro afinal, e era isso o que a havia encantado nele. Já Neji era sempre sério em tudo oque fazia, ele havia acabado de tirar a carteira quando se mudou, ela não havia tido a chance de andar com ele.

Chegaram à empresa indo diretamente para a sala da presindência dando continuidade ao trabalho, por ser sua assistente Hinata ficava na mesma sala que Neji, numa mesa um pouco distante.

A tarde passou tão rápido quanto a manhã e Hinata já saía da empresa, constatando que estava atrasada. Neji continuou com seu trabalho ainda refletindo se iria ou não a tal comemoração, nunca fora fã de Sasuke afinal.

Eram oito e meia da noite quando a Hyuuga acabou de fazer a maquiagem e ainda falatavam o cabelo e a roupa, Naruto viria às nove e ela estava entrando em desespero, não gostava de fazê-lo esperar e já faziam tantos dias que não se viam que seria feio se ainda se atrasasse.

Eram nove e três quando Hinata pegou sua bolsa e sentou-se no sofá, agradecendo ao Kami-Sama que Naruto também estava um pouco atrasado.

Era cedo para ir a uma buate, mas todos trabalhariam no outro dia, então não poderiam voltar tão tarde. Hinata sabia que a noite seria cansativa e já preparava seu ânimo.

Não demorou muito para o celular tocar, fazendo o coração da Hyuuga acelerar o ver que era Naruto. Mas assim que atendeu uma pontada de desapontamento bateu ao ouvir de novo a mesma desculpa do namorado. Ao menos dessa vez ele não desmarcou, apenas pediu que ela fosse de taxi e o encontrasse lá, pois iria se atrasar, mas depois levaria para casa.

A Hyuuga trancou o apartamento e guardava a chave na bolsa quando viu Neji sair pela porta e colocar a chave no bolso da calça que usava.

Hinata segurou-se para não corar enquanto fingia ver algo no celular. Kami-Sama, porque raios seu primo havia ficado tão sexy. Aquela calça jeans e tênis social, caiam perfeitamente com a camisa social branca com as mangas até na metade do braço, destacando os músculos bem trabalhados, e porque deixar tantos botões abertos no peitoral? Ninguém queria ver a corrente preta que descia pelo seu peito e se escondia debaixo da camisa de novo, se destacando na pele branca. Seu cabelo no estilo habitual só lhe dava um ar mais despojado ao mesmo tempo em que sério, enquanto que ele andava daquele jeito tão sedutor, parecendo que iria dominar o mundo. Hinata tentava afastar os pensamentos enquanto procurava o número de um taxista para justificar sua paralizia, diria que esperaria o taxi ali dentro, apenas por isso não havia saído de frente da porta. Suas pernas não estavam nem um pouco congeladas, obrigada.

Neji notou o rubor no rosto da prima, mas não pode evitar que seu rosto também esquentasse. Aquela era a mesma Hinata que conhecia? O vestido preto, longo, acentuado na sintura com as costas descobertas dava um contraste pefeito com a pele alva da mesma, os cabelos presos num emaranhado, deixando escapar apenas alguns fios, revelavam o pescoço e também um pouco na nuca, destacando a simples gargantilha de ouro que era tão fina só podia ser percebida quando se chegava perto, dando-lhe um ar ainda mais delicado. Ela estava linda, e Neji sentiu o coração disparar quando ela se virou para encará-lo. Ele não se lembrava que os seios da prima eram tão avantajados, se tornando perfeitos para sua altura, e aquela maquiagem suave que destacava os olhos, os tornado ainda mais angelicais faziam Neji se perder entre o céu, e ele o inferno e não pode disfarçar seu constrangimento ao encontra-la.

.

\- _Já está de saída?_ \- Começou a conversa.

-_ Es-tou ten-tan-do ligar para um ta-xis-ta que conheço..._ \- As sombrancelhas de Neji crisparam-se. - _Naruto-kun irá se atrasar... Ele me trará para casa depois, então não preciso ir com meu carro. -_ Disse tentando disfarçar o constrangimento.

\- _Eu posso te dar carona, já que vou para o mesmo lugar. -_ Hinata encarou o primo por um instante, pensando que poderia não ser uma boa ideia.

\- _Eu..._ \- Rempensou. - _A- aceito Neji nii-san_. - Seu rosto corou ao pronunciar o sufixo, não era como irmão que ela o havia enxergado. Seu rosto corou mais ainda.

.

Neji notou o encabulamento da prima ao seu lado e deu um sorriso de canto, ele também não gostava do sufixo, não era assim que a olhava... A noite seria interessante, pensou divertido.

Entraram no carro e Hinata tentava se lembrar o nome do perfume dele, era o mesmo de sempre e ela não pode deixar de se sentir inebriada com o cheiro másculo que exalava dele. Neji apenas tentava manter sua atenção no transito enquanto algo revirava seu estoomago e sua cabeça parecia pesar para o lado. Ela ainda usava o shampoo de maracujá que tanto gostava, seu perfume também era o mesmo, maracujá com cerejeiras. Ela sempre gostara da fragância do maracujá. Neji sentia uma nostalgia lhe invadir, um gosto de passado em sua boca ao passo que um ardor subia por sua espinha.

Não devia olha-la assim, mas não podia controlar seus sentimentos.

Chegaram à buate, Neji estacionou com facilidade, pois aquela hora ainda não estava cheia.

Assim que entraram pela porta Hinata apontou para uma mesa mais afastada, onde sempre costumavam ficar, e lá estavam todos, já bebendo.

Os olhares não deixaram de cair sobre os dois ao passo em que se aproximavam, nem todos sabiam que Neji estava de volta, incluindo Naruto que pareceu ver um fantasma ao ver o Hyuuga se aproximar ao lado de Hinata.

.

-_ Ora, não sabia que estava de volta Neji._ \- Disse Naruto enquanto passava o braço em volta da sintura de Hinata e a levava para o outro lado da mesa.

\- _Ele chegou ontem Naruto-kun, eram muitas coisas para falar por telefone._ \- Tentou explicar Hinata, observando o copo na mão de Naruto não gostando nem um pouco. Ele não iria se atrasar?

.

Neji apenas olhou nos olhos de Naruto com sua frieza habitual antes de desviar os olhos para as bebidas que se encontaravam na mesa.

.

\- _Que bom que está de volta Neji! Você fez falta!_ \- Disse Lee, agarrando o ombro do amigo.

\- _Sentimos sua falta._ \- Comentou Tenten. - _Já que está aqui, trate de beber conosco._ \- Apontou para a mesa.

.

Neji se serviu de uma bebida enquanto tentava entender as conversas paralelas que todos conversavam entre si. Não pode deixar de notar os casais a sua frente, Tenten falava algo no ouvido de Shikamaru que não parecia muito interessado no assunto, Sakura parecia querer manter a atenção de Sasuke em si, Ino sentada no colo de Sai bebericava sua bebida enquanto fazia carinho na nuca do mesmo, até mesmo Chouji estava acompanhado de uma garota, apenas Lee e Shino estavam sozinhos e Shino comentava algo sobre ter de ir embora mais cedo para buscar a namorada que não pudera ir por algum motivo. Mas a atenção do Hyuuga não saía de Hinata, e não pode deixar de se incomodar com os carinhos ousados que Naruto fazia na sintura da mesma, os beijos em sua costa desnuda a estava deixando constrangida e ele se sentiu irritado ao ver Naruto puxando a prima para outro lugar. O Hyuuga foi até o balcão pegar outra bebida enquanto algumas garotas apareciam lhe jogando charme, ele se aproximou de uma garota e a convidou para sentar-se numa das mesas.

Lee o olhou de longe e deu um bravo gritando algo sobre juventude queimando, ao ver que Neji já estava se divertindo em seu primeiro dia na cidade. Todos olharam para ver a cena, o Hyuuga sempre fora tão reservado, o quanto ele havia mudado, e o que teria feito na Europa? Todos se pergunatavam.

O tempo passava enquanto Neji tentava ao máximo manter distancia da garota que agora estava ao seu lado e brincava com a corrente em seu pescoço, enquanto tentava beijar-lhe o queijo ele tentava manter um diálogo para fingir enteresse, mas na veradade só havia escolhido aquela garota e aquela mesa, porque dali podia ver perfeitamente onde Hinata estava com Naruto. O mesmo continuava com as tentativas ousadas enquanto a prima tentava se desvencilhar, sentiu um ciúmes lhe apertando o peito quando viu a prima puxar o rosto do namorado que parecia emburrado e lhe dar um beijo tímido. Naruto não parecia satisfeito e Hinata parecia ainda mais constrangida. A garota ao seu lado passou as unhas em seu peito, causando um leve ardor, fazendo Neji olhá-la com um olhar tão reprovativo que a mesma tremeu. Ele notou quando Naruto tentou levar a prima para fora, mas a mesma pareceu recusar então Naruto saiu fazendo alguns sinais e lhe dando alguns beijos. Neji apenas continuou observando a prima bebericar uma bebida enquanto olhava para todos com olhares curiosos, percebeu quando os olhos dela pareceu cair sob si e nesse momento dedicou sua atenção à moça ao seu lado, não queria ser pego no flaga.

Hinata sentiu certo incomoodo a ver aquela moça tão grudada a Neji lhe falando algo no ouvido, e ele parecia tão atento ao que ela dizia, notou a Hyuuga. Ela decidiu não olhar mais na direção do primo e por um momento pensou em sair dali, mas para onde iria? Se voltasse para a mesa todos perguntariam de Naruto, se fosse para outro lugar, Naruto não a encontraria... Simplesmente ficou lá parada e desejou que ele voltasse logo, sentiu-se estranha ao lembrar-se da moça que havia passado ao seu lado com aquele olhar tão malicioso e sorriso convidativo olhando para Naruto, instantes antes dele sair, ela se arrependia de não ter ido com ele, mas não entendia os motivos dele querer ir até o carro, sabia que ele não queria levá-la para casa ainda e ficou receosa, ele já havia bebido bastante.

O desespero começou tomar conta quanto passara-se quinze minutos e Naruto não voltava, ela tentou ligar para ele, mas parecia estar desligado, seu coraão apertou e já estava envergonahada de estar ali parada enquanto todos se divertiam e a olhavam cuiriosos.

Pensava na possibilidade de sair e ir para casa quando notou alguém ao seu lado. Sentiu um alívio ao notar que era Neji, não sabia porque, mas sentia-se segura com ele.

.

-_ Porque aquele idiota te deixou aqui sozinha? -_ Hinata se assustou com as palavras do primo, mas a postura dele estava normal como sempre, o que a acalmou.

\- _Ele foi pegar alguma coisa no carro e já volta._ \- As sobrancelhas de Neji crisparam, uma raiva subiu por suas veias enquanto se aproximou da mesma.

\- _Já faz um bom tempo... O que tem de tão interessante em estacionamentos de buates?_ \- Hinata entendeu a insinuação.

\- _Neji nii-san, não diga essas coisas... Ele..._ \- Neji sorriu sarcástico.

\- _Eu não disse nada Hinata-Sama._ \- Falou ainda mais próximo afundando seu nariz no topo da cabeça dela. Hinata estremeceu quando ele inspirou fazendo o peito dele estufar-se contra o ombro dela. Neji meneou a cabeça tentando retomar a sanidade.

\- _Vamos para casa Hinata-Sama._ \- Falou puxando o queixo dela a fazendo olhar-lhe nos olhos. - _Você não merece isso._ \- E desceu os olhos para a boca da mesma, fazendo o coração de Hinata Gelar. Ela olhou para o lado oposto tentando fugir da situação.

\- _Eu acho que devo esperar nii-san..._ \- Neji soltou um murmúrio irritado enquanto se colocava na frente da prima, com um dos braços do lado da cabeça da mesma.

\- _Não me faça obrigá-la._ \- Disso com uma voz baixa e séria ao mesmo tempo em que sexy, parecendo pensar no que dizia. Hinata não ousou encará-lo.

\- _Hai... Eu aceito a carona._ \- Neji apenas voltou a sua postura altiva enquanto ía em direção à porta segurando em uma das mãos de Hinata para garantir que estaria atrás de si, fazendo a mesma corar com o contato.

.

Ao saírem pela porta notaram que uma terrível chuva caía e Hinata se surprrendeu, pois a previsão do tempo não anunciava chuva... O clima estava tão estranho ultimamente. Tentava colocar o celular o mais rápido possível na bolsa para que não molhasse, sua pele se arrepiou com o vento frio que a tocou ao passo que ela tentava controlar seu cabelo que grudava no rosto, sua maquiagem iria borrar, que dia! Pensava ela. Neji se amaldiçoava por não ter levado um paletó, assim buscaria no carro e não deixaria a prima se molhar.

Chegaram ao estacionamento e Neji abriu a porta do carro para a prima entrar, deixando a mesma encabulada. Hinata estava enxarcada e se arrenpendia completamente por ter saído de casa. Nji entrou no carro não em melhor estado que ela, mas ignorou e começou a dirigir.

Hinata notava os olhos dele a obsevando pelos cantos e seu coração começou a disparar, Neji estava tão indiscreto.

O caminho foi silencioso, Hinata já não sentia frio, pois o carro estava quente.

Chegaram no estacionamento do prédio e Hinata desceu do carro indo para a entrada do mesmo do prédio, cumprimentando o porteiro. Neji logo a alcançou e entraram juntos no elevador.

.

\- _Desculpe-me Hinata-Sama. Se eu soubesse que estava chovendo não teria proposto sair-mos de lá._

_\- Não se preocupe nii-san, está tudo bem..._

.

Neji se aproximou afastando uma mexa do cabelo que estava grudada no rosto da mesma. Hinata gelou com a atitude, Neji estava ousado aquela noite.

O elevador se abriu e Hinata correu para fora quase não passando na abertura da porta, fazendo Neji sorrir.

O mesmo a alcançou na já na porta do apartamneto dela e ficou intrigado, vendo ela remexer a pequena bolsa de mão.

.

\- _Algum problema Hinata-Sama?_

\- _Minha chave... Eu não encontro..._ \- Começava a se desesperar.

-_ Tem certeza que não está aí?_

\- _Hai... Estava aqui... Será que derrubei no estacionamento?_ \- Lembrou-se da hora que guardou o celular com tanta pressa que admirou não tê-lo perdido também.

.

Neji observava o desespero da prima.

.

\- _Você pode ficar na minha casa... Amanhã cedo liga para um chaveiro._ \- Hinata arregalou os olhos.

\- _Não! Eu... Eu vou ligar para a Ino-chan, vou posar na casa dela..._

\- _A Ino ainda está na buate... Creio que não vai sair tão cedo -_ Disse Neji desgrudando outra mexa de cabelo da prima. Hinata corou dos pés a cabeça.

\- _Certo... Tudo bem..._ \- Disse se afastando já entrando em desespero.

.

Neji seguiu até a porta de seu apartamento retirando a chave do bolso, olhou interrogativo para Hinata que continuava parada. A mesma se pôs a andar e sentiu o coração acelerar quando Neji abriu a porta dando passagem para ela entrar...

* * *

**_~Continua~_**


End file.
